Cell Phone Fun
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo makes Grimmjow go to work with the promise of a surprise during the day, but Grimmjow really didn't expect what he got.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm doing a Lemon story!**

**Grimm:Finally!**

**Ichi:Shut up Grimmjow. You made me Seme right, Alex?**

**Me and Grimm: ~smirks evilly~...**

* * *

Business tycoon, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques groaned as he entered the office. He really didn't want to go to work today, he was tired and horny like everyday. But _no_, Ichigo made him go into work, saying something like everyone needs to be responsible.

Damn his wife-meaning husband-could be so demanding sometimes! But he came into work because he had too, and Ichigo said he was going send him some kind of surprise, what it was he had absolutely no clue, but it must be something good because of the weird glint in his eyes.

Suddenly his pocket vibrated as he sat down at the conference table, at the very end. Pulling out his phone, it read: _Video received. Would you like to listen with head phones?_ Grimmjow put in his head phones, and pressed the play button but gulped when Ichigo showed up on the screen wearing nothing but his over sized shirt.

"_Hey Grimm," Ichigo sat on the bed, careful to not open his legs yet, "I promised you a surprise, and well here it is." With that Ichigo ran a hand through his bright orange hair and laid back on the bed, his legs spread wide so Grimmjow could see all Ichigo had. Ichigo moaned when he ran his own hand down his half-hard cock, his head thrown back. _

Grimmjow growled silently, that little bitch! Now he has to do a meeting with a fucking boner!

_Another moan brought him out of his stupor and Ichigo's fingers were then coated with lube, as his right hand trailed down to his tight entrance. Ichigo gasped when he slid the first finger in, spreading his legs wider for better position. A breathless moan escaped his lips as another finger was inserted in. He gasped a bit in discomfort, but ignored it and pushed them in and out._

_His other hand pumping his member wildly, and he screamed Grimmjow's name when he came. He laid there for a moment, breathless before turning back to the camera, "ok, now enjoy work." _

He growled loudly when the phone cut off, and ripped the head phones out of his ears. He stood up, thanking the gods for loose pants so they couldn't see his boner.

"Where ya goin' Grimmjow?' Nnoitra asked with a smirk mimicking Halibel. She tilted her head and repeated the question.

"I'm going to go fuck my berry hard and lifeless into the bed so he can't stand up for a month!" he growled. They all blankly stared at him, expecting the answer but not so angrily. "He sent me a sex video, fucking himself and on purpose to! Damn him!" with that he walked storming out the door, and out of the office, leaving all of the other espada in the conference room, laughing so hard it began to hurt, well except for Ulquiorra who had only a small smirk on his face.

**Me: Next chapter is where Grimmjow screws Ichi into the bed! **

**Ichi:... I fucked myself and sent it to his cell phone?**

**Grimm:That was a very nice show Ichi**

**Me: Review before Ichigo kills me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second to cell phone fun! OMG!**

**-------------**

Ichigo smirked at himself as he did the dishes. He still wore Grimmjow's shirt, the one he fucked himself in. He wondered if Grimmjow had gotten the video by now and what he was gonna do. Hell, Ichigo already knew what he was going to do. He was going to cancel the board meeting and he was going to come home and fuck him senseless into the bed. Just like Ichigo wanted. So if Grimmjow was sporting a boner while walking around, he deserved it! The bastard shouldn't have left him this morning when he was horny.

Very seldom will Ichigo go and asked himself to be fucked, but when his perverted and always horny husband doesn't touch him for over a week and a half, then he'll do it himself. And get revenge on the man for making him do it. He yelped, jumping when arms wrapped around his waist. He turned, ready to kick some ass when he saw a very pissed off and horny Grimmjow. Ichigo chuckled sheepishly.

"I was in the most important meeting of my life and you decide to send the fucking sexiest goddamn thing I've ever seen outta you! Damn, after being married to you for over two years you confused the fuck outta me!" He yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo gulped, ok, sure, he wanted to get revenge for not being fucked for a week, but now he was definately regretting it.

"It's your fucking fault!" Ichigo exploded. "You haven't fucked me for a week, excuse me for being horny!" he yelled out to Grimmjow. Grimmjow blinked letting his husband go and laughing. "what's so fucking funny?"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for a week." Grimmjow growled at him, his laughing spree over. Ichigo gulped. and tried to run but Grimmjow gripped his wrist, slamming him into his chest. Grimmjow put Ichigo hand over the bulge in his pants and Ichigo flushed, becoming hard himself. "this. This is what you did to me." he growled. "and your gonna have to take responsibility for it." With that he lifted ichigo's hips and swing his legs around his waist, gripping his ass so he wouldn't fall. Ichigo blinked slightly, now noticing the black cargo bag on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Oi! What's that for?" he asked. Grimmjow's feral smirk was all Ichigo needed to read in between the lines.

"Your punishment." he growled and dropped Ichigo onto the bed. Grimmjow began stripping his clothes off, being sure to tease his spouse who was glued to him. Ichigo went to take off Grimmjow's large shirt but Grimmjow stopped him. "Oh no no no, I'm gonna fuck you in my shirt." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear making him shudder as he pulled out to pairs of hand cuffs. Ichigo looked at him incredulously and Grimmjow smirked, shrugging as he hand cuffed him to the bed posts while Ichigo was on his stomach. Grimmjow licked his lips, looking at the sight before him. He spouse completely flustered, as red as his namesake.

Grimmjow's shirt covering his body, Grimmjow's tattooed name shown as a tramp stamp. Ichigo's name tattooed on Grimmjow's lower hip. Ichigo's legs were spread wide, everything he had revealed to Grimmjow, a fully erect cock standing at attention. His tight entrance waiting for him to fuck it, probably as tight as it was when he was a virgin. Man, he loved it when his spouse got like this. It made him so horny!

That was why he forced himself, fighting tooth and nail, to not touch Ichigo for a week and a half, so he could see what Ichigo would do this time. Last time, Ichigo dressed up like a maid and made a porno. Grimmjow tore his eyes away, wiping the drool off of his face and began digging through the bag. Ichigo gulped, feeling anxious for what his husband was going to do. He jumped when heard and "AHA!" Grimmjow turned back to him, a black ring in his hand and a large dildo in the other.

"Know what I want to play, Ichi-Berry?"

"What?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Master and servant. I'm the master your the servant and your gettin' punished."

"What? No fucking way Grim-" SMACK! Ichigo cried out as the wooden paddle smacked against his skin.

"that's master to you." Grimmjow corrected. "Say it." Grimmjow demanded. There was no answer. SMACK! Ichigo cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Master! Oh god Master! Fuck me Please!" he cried out making Grimmjow feel smug about himself. Grimmjow smirked lightly, a finger trailing through the crack of his ass making Ichigo gasp and arch up as much as the chains would let him. Grimmjow shoved two fingers in Ichigo's tight almost virgin like entrance and listen to the addicting sounds he made. Curling and stretching the entrance he searched for the prostate, a place he had memorized since the first time Ichigo and Grimmjow fucked, but still thought it was fun to play around in his spouse's ass.

He pressed down on the spot that made Ichigo scream and smirked when he ass began backing up into the thrusts. Removing his fingers, Ichigo whimpered from the loss and Grimmjow smalled the dildo in, slamming it into Ichigo's prostate, and at the same time placing the cock ring around Ichigo's cock. "Master!" he gasped out.

"What is it Ichi?" he asked laying over him, his whole body covering ever inch of Ichigo's, Grimmjow's cock lying beside the dildo that was in Ichigo. His hot breath fell into Ichigo's ear making him whimper and shiver. "You like the dildo deep in your ass? Do you feel empty with out me slamming in and out of you?"

"Yes! Oh god yes! Master please take it out and fuck me!" Grimmjow smirked but spanked Ichigo making him cry out. Taking a dtring from the bag his tied it around the end of the dildo.

"My own little cock slut." Grimmjow chuckled and began to stroke Ichigo's weeping member, and Ichigo moaned, crying out at him release but whimpered when he didn't, and then noticed the cock ring.

"You son of a-" SMACK! the wooden paddle was smalled against Ichigo's ass again, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. Then his scream echoed through the house when Grimmjow's length thrusted inside him, resting next to the dildo. Tears sprung from his eyes and Grimmjow lightly cursed himself. He hadn't meant to be that rough. He shrugged, Oh well.

Pulling himself out to the tip, his hand gripped the string slightly, and then slammed back in, making Ichigo cry out and arch. He repaeated, slamming in and out until he growled Ichigo's name, cumming inside of him. Ichigo sobbed lightly, the pain was overwhelming. This was exactly why he hated cock rings. "Does my little cock slut want some release? Does my cock slut want to cum?"

"Y-yes m-master. Please." he sobbed. Grimmjow sighed, he really was too nice for his own good. Undoing the chains on the bed post, he took off the cock ring and used the string to pull out the dildo. Ichigo's hand immediately flew around Grimmjow's neck, moving and cried out, arching into Grimmjow's chest when Grimmjow's cock pressed against Ichigo's prostate, immediately Grimmjow's cock came alive as they brutally set the pace. Ichigo's legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, urging the cock to go deeper inside of him.

As soon as Grimmjow thrusted into Ichigo's prostate, he came violently, spraying their stomachs and chests. Grimmjow groaned as the heat coiled around him, milking him for a second time. He pulled out with an ear sickening, POP, and Ichigo immediately grabbed the cock ring and used what was left of his energy to throw it across the room. Damn things.

Grimmjow smirked and pulled his spouse to his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist and fell into a well deserved sleep.

----------

**Ok! I hope you like it...OH and I want to say a special thanks to BonneNuit for helping me out with the sex toys and stuff, it is my first time writing something like that so forgive me please! **

**Should I do an epilogue to end it off? Or leave it where its at? You decide! Review please!**


End file.
